Corrick Dayne
=GENERAL INFORMATION= *'Username: /u/ThatUnspokenGuy' * Name: Corrick Dayne * Age: 19 * Culture/Kingdom: Dorne * Ambition To be considered a knight worthy of the title of Sword of the Morning * Position within House: Fourth and youngest child of House Dayne =FAMILY= * Father Lord Alestar Dayne * Mother Lady Taslyn Dayne (nee Fowler) (Deceased) * Siblings Tobas Dayne, Heir to Starfall Older Brother TBD Older Sister TBD A couple of bastards here or there. =TRAITS AND ATTRIBUTES= *Skilled Fighter - 3 *Strategist - 5 *Ambitious - 2 *Brave - 2 *Homosexuality - 2 *Honorable - 0 *Just - 0 *Exotic - - *Duellist - - *Total - 14 =APPEARANCE AND HISTORY= Appearance: Corrick Dayne is very much a Dayne on the surface at 5’9” with lightly muscular build made for agility rather than pure strength. His messy sandy blond hair and bright lavender eyes give him the air of a Valyrian prince. However his disarming smile, boyish charm and humble nature makes people wonder if he’s even a noble at all. Unlike the family he is a ward of, he is very rarely seen in their kind of finery, preferring more muted colours and simple clothes. He is the same with jewellery, wearing a simple piece of worn pewter in the shape of the fallen star itself around his neck. History: Corrick was never going to be Lord of Starfall. As the last son of Taslyn, he knew that from a young age. So when his brothers were being tutored extensively by Maester Tyral in the art of war and poetry and politics, he would be out watching the knights and soldiers in their scaled armor doing drills under the unforgiving sun, watching the fluid movements of men on horseback as they swarmed and split in the open land like a river. Eventually he would be out with them, sweating in the hot armour and wrapped in a white cloak to keep the sun off his back, learning to fight as a squire under his uncle Ser Warreck Dayne, The Fallen. There was talk that he would be named the next commander of High Hermitage, a dominion to call his own. Of course, that was not what happened. Life changed dramatically for him. It was no more than a skirmish really but nobody knows who started it for sure. The Daynes state the Lannister forces fired the first shot, whilst the Lannisters said the Daynes ambushed them. Regardless, there were heavy losses on each side including the loss of The Fallen. The following months were filled with turmoil, both sides demanding recompense for the other’s actions. Armies were being prepared, readied for war over nothing until Corrick burst into one of the negotiations, offering his own blood in exchange for the blood of both sides. Instead of being executed as he had expected, he was taken as a political ward until such a time that the supposed debt was paid off. He was taken to Casterly Rock not long before the coup took place, narrowly avoiding his own death at the hands of the surviving Lannister’s uncle, before joining the attempt to retake the Rock despite the fact he could have simply returned home. Since then his now knighted older brother took command of High Hermitage and his eldest has remained in waiting to become the Lord of Starfall. The battle at Casterly Rock had lit a spark inside him in him, a desire to help those who couldn’t help themselves and become a true knight in all but name. Category:Players Category:Dorne